The Ghost of P-body (CREEPYPASTA)
by Kayla Starlight13
Summary: I was playing Portal 2 with a friend, and the strangest thing happened, one that I cannot forget even today. MY FIRST CREEPYPASTA, PLEASE DO NOT HATE.


Alright...Creepypasta isn't something I do very often, but this one is special: In the sense that it is dedicated to somebody that gave me the idea. Telling you about it would be giving you two things to read, so I'll get right to the story.

(And if the person I'm talking about ever happens to read this...I'm sorry we can't hang out anymore. I know you asked me not to contact you in any way, but I just needed to write this. Thank you for being such a great guy, and I'll be cheering for you when you need it; all the way up here in Canada).

* * *

Anyway, I'm guessing most of you came to read a badly-written creepypasta, right? Cool. Also, this may be the only one of these I do, because most of my stories have been all happy and stuff.

* * *

It was February 17. Me and my best "Partner in Science" decided to go on ahead and play some Portal 2- My favorite game at the time. The night was unusually windy and unbelievably snowy; even for Canada.

We connected and waited a few for the map to load. Conversing about seemingly nothing. It seemed to take eternity, but the map loaded. I read the title to my partner, "Copper Tenues". What the heck did that mean? I had no idea, but I wasn't worried about it.

The test itself seemed nothing short of normal: A pit of acid here, a WCC dropper there. Not much better than any PeTI chamber I've made, if not better. We got to solving it.

"Put that cube down on the button, then stand on the other so I can fly over". I obeyed my friend's demands. With the WASD controls, I commanded my testbot, P-body, to stand on a pressurized button. Then, my friend moved his machine, Atlas, using the momentum, over to a ledge. "Good, now I'll hit this pedestal activator, then you fly on over holding the cube." I never really was much help finding the solutions, but I obeyed with no questions. No more speech, I maneuvered P-body to fall to a portaled platform and glide to the ledge.

Instead, I stared in bewilderment and shock as the jump was narrowly missed! Not noticing quickly enough, I navigated the portal quickly, and fell off the side-less pillar into the acid below. Me and my pal both laughed; It was the kind of game you could do so! After P-body displayed her, "dying" animation, I waited to respawn.

Nothing happened.

"The game is probably just glitching out." My buddy reassured me, although he himself didn't seem sure, I replied, "Most likely". Still, time passed, and P-body would not reappear. My personal worry grew deeper, and I heard a bolt of lightning outside. "Hmm, odd," I thought to myself, "It's winter- lightning is pretty much impossible..." My companion seemed to hear some thunder as well, because he commented, "Sounds like there's a storm outside my house...I don't think the forecast called for rain, though..." P-body still wouldn't show up in the game.

Another abnormality occurred: The lights in my computer room went off. For a moment or two I thought it was a power outage, but then I saw that the other lights outside the room remained on. Okay...this was really starting to creep me out. I just ignored it and kept waiting. My friend interrogated me, "Kayla...is all this weird stuff happen-AAAAAAAAH!". His startled tones were visible by his voice: something spooked him: badly. At the same moment of his outbursted cry, I noticed that I had returned to the spawn point. "p-p-p...P-body..." my accomplice studderd. I hit, "Tab" and looked at what he saw, and I noticed why he had been so shakily talking.

The perished face seemed to have come back from the deepest rest of dead: Her eye was broken, cracked, and even dented in all ways imaginable, oozing a dark, brownish substance seemingly identical to blood. One of her arms was torn off, revealing messily aligned wires sputtering sparks every few seconds. Some of the parts that appeared to be intact- such as both her legs and bits of her lower body- were transparent; almost spectral, even.

My controls over the creepy thing still had not fully recovered. I could not pilot in any directions, nor could I spin around. When I attempted a portal on a nearby wall, instead of the usual streamers, I was confronted with a booming crackly noise, no portal created. Pressing "Q" to gesture brought up the action menu, nothing strange, but trying one of them played the animation I may never erase from my mind: P-body took the portal gun she was holding, and made a punching motion towards the screen. All while grunting and moaning aggressively. "Let's just quit this game and play TF2 or something." I suggested. My partner agreed, and we tried to exit the game... when the creepiest of all things occured.

The game froze, with glitchy graphics that you could possibly find on a N64 game, that had been tilted. Then, I heard a snarly, violent voice ring out, seemingly from nowhere, "WdmsHsnzhzY hsndhAcjffgehaRE dhdjdjdhdhdYOU LEAVfyfygumIaNG?" I was subject to some glitchy noises afterwards, then the voice spoke again, "You want your freedom? Take it."

Sparks flew from my monitor, and the screen shut off without more warning. It took almost 3 hours to be able to boot my computer up again. When I did, I received a peculiar error report, "Computer was attacked by a foreign program: P-bodyGhostAttack . apEXE , this program may not be completely removed." A chill ran down my spine as the boot-up continued as normal.

The boot-up had finished, and the first thing that showed up on my screen was a Steam notification: My friend came online, just as I was. I launched a text chat, "Umm, hey, did your computer just crash, too?" After a few moments, he responded, simply with, "Yes." "Let's just forget all about Portal 2 and play TF2 now, shall we?" I suggested, then went to launch the game. Instead of Team Fortress, I got "Preparing to launch Portal 2..." That wasn't right, but I allowed the game to boot, regardless. At the same time, I was notified by Steam again: My cohort was whisked into Portal 2 as well. Even so, the booted game WAS NOT pretty. The bloody-eyed dripping P-body from earlier was staring at me, holding the leg of a turret as though a dagger, while a down-pitched, "PotatOS Lament" played. I had seen enough. I closed my laptop and went to bed for the day. Even though it was only 7:50, I didn't rest easily.

I haven't played Portal 2, or any other game by VALVe, since. I talked to my companion, and he claimed not to have either. This paranormal outbreak uneases me, even to this date.

* * *

Alright! The story's over! Sorry about how under-teh-standards that was, but it was my first, and probably only, creepypasta ever.

Thank you for reading! Post your constructive comments in reviews. If they are unconstructive, I don't want them!


End file.
